


I Love Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy little Gramon love confession.This is set in 1984, in Graham's perspective. This is written in present tense, and I've never written present tense before, so sorry for any mistakes!Also the first serious thing I've ever published, oop





	I Love Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Graham’s perspective, and set in Spring 1984, Graham is 15 and Damon is 16. Very cheesy, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was originally going to be a very different story, but here we are.  
> Suggest any ideas you would like to see written in the comments! Thank you again for clicking on this story.

My dearest. My heartthrob. My idol. My number one, my object of affection. I think of your face the moment I wake to when I drift off to slumber. My life would be lethargy without your brilliant blue eyes.  
You’re so great but you never seem to notice. I wish I could show you but if I did you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore, why would anybody want to be around somebody like me? I love you more than anything, Damon Albarn. I love the way my name looks next to yours, I love your voice, I love your personality, and your looks, oh your brilliant looks. I dream of a day that I can tell you all about everything I love about you, I dream of a day you’ll say you love me too, I dream of a day I wake up next to you, you smile at me and tell me good morning before we get up and complete all the repetitive chores our lives have handed to us before we finally return to each other's side and all is alright once again. I’ve loved you since I met you, before I even realized what the feeling was. Hell, I still don’t really know what love feels like. All I know is that I love you and I don’t know why.  
I can’t stop thinking about you. Late at night when I think of the pretty women in the magazine, but you always take over, and afterwards, so does the shame. I wonder if you ever think of me that way, but why would you? You’re so much more experienced than me, though neither of us have much you have worlds more than I do. If you ever saw my late night shame-filled thoughts, what would you think of me then? You could probably shag anybody you wanted, given your charm and how fucking good you look all the time.  
I try to think of my future but I can’t imagine one without you, it’s like you’re intertwined with me. I think of kissing you, touching you, in a different way than you do now. I think of someday living together, I think of building my entire life with you. I love you so much but I doubt you’ll ever know. I want you to know, I need you to know. 

Friday, May 18, 1984

We’re walking along the cracked sidewalk to your house, you’re going off about some teacher I can barely remember the name of when it finally hits me that this is our last year before college. This could very well be my last chance to tell you, and I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t at least try. I know I’ll see you after you graduate, I hope, but I need you to know. You wrap up your rant right at your doorstep and I manage to ask.  
“Damon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I, uh, tell you something? When we get inside?”  
You looked at me with a tint of confusion and curiosity on your face and nod. “Of course.” He responded. We both practically ran upstairs to your room, you shut the door behind you although there’s almost no point in doing so since we’re home alone. The anxiety begins to set in. Oh fuck, what’ve I gotten myself into? You can’t not tell him now. My heartbeat is going faster than a cannonball and I feel like I’m going to faint. I sit down on the end of your bed, you follow, looking a little worried now, what do you think I’m going to tell you? Is what I’m about to say better or worse? Spit it out, Graham, don’t make him wait all day!  
“Dames, I, I want- I’ve wanted to tell you- I just want you to know that I- um…”  
“Gra, it’s fine, whatever it is you want to say.”  
“Dames do you like boys?” I blurted, immediately regretting it. You bit your lip, a look which I can only interpret as hurt is painted on your beautiful face. “Fuck, I’m sorry for asking.” I said and looked down at my hands, which at this point were sweaty and holding each other so tightly my knuckles are nearly completely white.  
“Why do you ask?” you questioned.  
“Because I want to know”  
“Well why do you want to know?”  
“I just want to know”  
“What if I said I did?”  
“Are you saying you do?” I said with a little more excitement than I had intended, hoping it wasn’t noticed.  
“No, what would you do if I said I did?”  
“I’d be fine with it, you know I wouldn’t think any less of you, and it’s kind of obvious you like boys to some degree, Dames.” The hurt expression on your face intensified and I felt an instant pain in my chest. You’ve fucked it up now. “I, uh… I like them, y’know.” I mumbled. You looked at me with a surprised expression, almost cracking a smile.  
“You do?” you asked, almost eagerly. I bit my lip but smiled a little too, the previously unnoticed tenseness in my body loosening a little. Don’t fuck it up now, don’t fuck it up now.  
“Yeah, I think so. I like women but men are, um, also good.”  
“So you’re bisexual?” you ask, it sounds so perfect coming out of your mouth and I don’t know why. It immediately clicked in my head. How didn’t you think of it before? Oh fuck, I’m bisexual.  
“Yeah, I guess so” I muttered, the shame I felt whenever I thought about you returning to me once again. “Can you answer my question now?”  
“Do I like boys?” You pause. “I think, I think I do.” You pause once again, but longer. “Yes, I do” you laugh a little. “I guess I’m bisexual too.” The tenseness was completely gone now, my smile grows a little.  
“Have you ever liked one?” I ask.  
“Yeah, have you?”  
“Yeah” We stay silent for a moment. “What was his name?”  
“Promise you won’t tell anybody?”  
“Promise.”  
“Graham.” You say with such ease. I’m so happy to hear my name I don’t even know how to express it.  
“Last name?”  
“Coxon” I can’t contain my bashfulness now. You lean slightly closer to me, you know what I’m going to say. “What about you?” you ask.  
“Damon” I mutter. You lean forward to look me in the eyes, the smile I know so well beaming back at me.  
“I thought you’d have figured it out by now,” you said in a joking manner.  
“I thought you’d be into different kinds of people!” I laughed.  
“What kinds of people?” You laugh and inch a little closer to me.  
“I dunno, people who weren’t me?”  
“Well too bad, I love you!” Your laugh filling my heart with an unfamiliar joy and I turn to face you properly.  
“What’s that? What did you say?” I’m beaming.  
“I said I love you Graham Coxon!” You whisper-yelled. You fell back on the bed and took me down with you. You immediately grab my hand and hold it like it’s a matter of life or death. “Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course, Dames, you’ve done it a million times before.”  
“Not like that”  
“I, uh, well go ahead” I say before you passionately kiss my lips. Your other hand touches my face and I can’t help smiling through the kiss. I can feel it heating up when you get on top of me, oh fuck, finally. I open my mouth for you and you slip inside, I can’t tell you how much I’ve thought of this.

I hear the front door open, and you do too. “Fuck, somebody’s here” You immediately pause and sit up, I quickly follow, both of us unable to erase the smiles from our faces. “I should probably leave soon, my mum’s expecting me to be home” I mumble.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”  
“Of course, Dames.” I say before giving you one last quick kiss and saying goodbye. I practically ran home, racing with myself to my room, wondering if what just happened was even real.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my idiot imagination ! love ya have a good dayy,, sorry for writing this oiuygouygigfiyt, i'ss. Please leave thought and suggestions in the comments!x i will read each and every one. Sorry if this reads awkwardly, I don’t write in present tense or this perspective that much.  
> I will definitely write more gramon but I also want to write something with damon and alex? Tell me what you think jsjsjsjsj. Thank you so much for reading, once again!
> 
> I'd really like to write something longer, so any ideas like that would be amazing, but in the end all suggestions would be great!


End file.
